Kazimir Vladov
Kazimir 'Griffith' Morningstar-Vladov 'Falcon' - Romantic Poet - Assassin - Thief - Former Paladin of the Holy Light - Physical Description His face is completely Elven in shape and structure, with smooth, fair skin. His visage has a somewhat masculine, angular jawline and lean lips. Metallically glistening silver eyes allow his to take in your surroundings without trouble on his slim face. With shoulder long, white hair on his head can’t hide a pair of triangular, elven ears. Overall the lad was rather dashing in looks. Kazimir is also rather well built for a Quel'Dorei, His broad shoulders support his two well-defined arms. A six pack could be seen underneath his pecs having from his days working as an assassin. All this complimented by the fact he is rather tall. Uncommon for people of his race, some people could mistake him for regular Human if it wasn't for his two elven ears. Clothing In terms of clothing, the Elf kept himself well dressed. The man took great care in handling the way he displays himself to others. You'll probably never see this one with a flaw concerning fashion. He wore a heavily padded denim jacket with two cargo pockets on each flap of his coat. Underneath he wore a neat black shirt with a black bulletproof like-vest between the coat and shirt. Around his waist, he'd carry a brown leather holster to take his pistol. His pants were a black that held up by the fastened leather belt around his waist. On his feet, he a pair of boots that are for heavy work and scaling walls. Such would be useful for his line of work. Summary Little is known about this soldier's background, but he is, like most of his uniform, a phenomenally-skilled combatant. He excels at stealth operations, making extensive use of his two-handed sword, throwing knives, and a trench knife. Kazimir is a larger-than-life figure who meets every bad situation with a wry smile, some wit, and liberal use of profanity. Kazimir's tendency to crack wise about any situation he's in belies his experience and veterancy. He has an adversarial relationship with his best friend, who finds his wisecracks unnecessary and distracting. A dyed-in-the-wool optimist and a man with a dark sense of humor, Kazimir's good-hearted humor and stalwart bravery makes him a rather enjoyable character given the usual darkness of the world. Personality Griffith has always carried himself in a well-mannered, exemplary fashion almost indistinguishable from that of nobility; his mannerisms, coupled with his keen intellect, often leave people astounded at his humble origins. Though this only applicable when he is conducting business with others. Griffith was always a man of foreign taste. Often favoring Kaldorei women from Darnasses over the women of Silvermoon. This aspect of him can often be seen in conversations where he more than likely will attempt to become flirty around Kaldorei. I: Grasping The Basics Training wasn’t easy for the frail young boy. Being born in the deep north made this even worse for his weak condition. The cold would always seep into the hovel at night, and the possibility of getting frostbite was still a risk for him. His siblings were always far superior compared to him. They hunted, gathered and provided coin to his family. He was always bedridden with sickness. In comparison, he was nothing but a burden to them. He father didn’t necessarily loathe him though he did consider his condition a curse bestowed upon him for his past sins. The child was a burden, and he knew it. Despite him knowing that he’ll never be compared to his brothers in any physical prowess he shifted his focus to knowledge and always headed to the local library of his town. He educated himself in elven and human history still taking in the epics of the warriors who fought with their heart and soul for their nation. The holy Paladins of the Argent Crusade who loyally followed Tirion Fordring who led them through against the Lich King, who used abominations known as the scourge. An impossible feat to any of normal birth. Kazimir wasn’t only entranced by the war against the Lich King but as well as Hellscream. When Hellscream had his fall from grace, he became a tyrant to his people he was sworn to protect. He’d vividly read about how the now passed Varian Wrynn against Hellscream, charging boldly into the gates of Orgrimmar. All these epics he’d read would fuel the envy in him to have not seen these milestones in humanity’s history first hand. The humanity’s history was so entrancing to the young man that he’ll soon find himself spending most of his time reading of it. Never thinking he’ll amount to any worth in the world. Though fate had something in mind for the boy. One day a traveling mage happen to stop in his small town. Kazimir noticed him when he first arrived though he thought nothing of him at first. Thinking him of a lost drunk due to his unkempt appearance. The mage wore a long dark green cloak with worn out clothes that’ll have wine and food stains on it. He had long gray hair that’ll cover his ears and a beard that’ll reach the center of his chest. He looks far from any typical mage. It was later that the mage found Kazimir scanning through the library. The two then conversing of the mage’s travels and how vast the world indeed is. Offering his services to cure Kazimir of all restraints in return that’ll he promise once its done he’ll set off and explore the world. No second thought was needed for Kazimir he quickly jumped at the opportunity to abandon his weak body Criminal Record Armed Robbery - 1 Attempted Murder - 1 Conspiracy to Murder - 6 __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:High Elf